


Velvety

by SyuichiAki



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, M/M, Shoma is a brat, The ICE 2019, Yuzu is horny, sub/dom, will yolo this fic as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuichiAki/pseuds/SyuichiAki
Summary: Shoma looks good in his cosplay costumes. It works wonders on his body. He saw him and he want him in it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something that comes up as we all drool over Shoma and his cosplays. Unbeta-ed and 2nd fic of mine.

White, thin, tight and rubbery. Shoma scowls as he runs his fingers against the fabric folded in the paper bag. After the fiasco he had gotten himself into with Itsuki, nothing should surprise him anymore, but it’s his adorable prankster of a brother and nothing gets past him. Muttering to himself, Shoma upturns the paper bag and stares at the skin tight fabric splayed against his bed. The pattern looks familiar, an image tucked away into the bookshelves of his old dusty manga.

“ITSUKI.” Shoma screams, shaking the fabric against the door. “I will not fit in this!”  
________________  
“Mum. Out of all, why this?” Shoma eyes his mother warily. He just can’t seem to put the costume down. He hates it, but he feels challenged. The white latex costume is now splayed on top of the kitchen table in all its glory.

“Your brother thinks it’s good for you to branch out. The crowd would love it. But-“ His mother pulls at the fabric, chuckling as it snaps back into place. “ I’m not sure if he got the right size for you.”

Huffing, Shoma grabs the costume by the shoulders and tries to stretch it. “Well there’s only one way to find out”.  
________________  
Leaving the door to his room open for his unsuspecting little brother, Shoma grins and starts stripping. “He should be home by now.” Shoma muttered to himself as he stumbled and pulls the fabric up tight against his waist.

The fabric feels like a second skin to him, velvety smooth and taut against his ass and massive thighs. Pulling the sleeves on, Shoma heard him.

Itsuki isn’t discreet even if he wanted to be. The sound of his footsteps stopping as he reaches Shoma’s door. They made eye contact, Itsuki’s eyes widening a little before he merrily makes his way towards his room, ignoring the sight he has just encountered, leaving Shoma bristling.

“I WILL TWEET THIS.” a muffled shout against the wall as Itsuki slams his door.

“GAME ON.” Shoma shouted in return as he struggles to unzip the costume, sighing in relief as the fabric pulls free from his skin. There’s no way he could wear this costume without flashing the entire world. But no, he will wear it. He’s not a coward. Never.  
________________  
The show went well as expected. Plenty of screams. Plenty of pictures. There was a moment Shoma was sure the costume would rip as he bent down to pick the umbrella up from the ice. Was it on purpose? Of course not. He just underestimated the tightness of the fabric, which explains why he kept his hands in front of him the entire time for modesty. The memory of unzipped pants still haunts him.

The buzzing of the locker room filled with shouts and laughter lights the excitement in him, no doubt the world would be buzzing with photos of him in the new cosplay costume. Shoma grins at Itsuki, feeling exhilarated.

Topless, flushed and sitting on the bench laughing with the other male skaters, he heard it; the melodic tune of Chopin whistling in the background. Scrambling to grab his bag and fishing his phone out of it, he stares at the name flashed across the screen.

Of course. How could he forget about his boyfriend thousands of miles away, awake and waiting for his updates? Smiling sheepishly, Shoma excused himself from his friends, giving them a knowing smile as he walks towards the corner of the room, tucked against the lockers. Sliding his fingers across the screen, Shoma giggles into the speakers. “Yuzu-“

“Shoma. Bring that costume with you to Canada.”


	2. Shoko-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed but enjoy!

If Shoma thought skirts were easy to skate in, he underestimated hoopskirts. The added weight makes him wobble on his knees for a few seconds. Attempting a spin in it is out of question, he thought as he slowly twirls around to get the feel of the hoop encasing his waist. Straightening the ribbon on his neck, Shoma gives himself one last twirl in front of the locker room mirror, ignoring the laughter and mock wolf whistles from his friends in the locker room.

“You’re pretty enough Shoma. None of us can reach your level of kawaii.” Nathan chuckled, amused by Shoma’s endearing behavior.

“Yeah, I give up! And you’re not even in makeup yet.” Boyang said with glee, draping himself over Nathan to peer up at Shoma.

“No one can go viral like Shoma. Well maybe except your boy, Yuzu.” Vincent added, grinning slyly.

Huffing, Shoma takes a bow towards his friends and strutted out of the locker room, the clacking of his skate guards accompanying his wake “More like, he owns the internet.”  
\----------  
No falls, no skirt flips. Even his makeup stays on under the bright hot spotlights of the arena. He could get used to the soft strokes of the brush on his face, the process soothing and calming despite the strenuous removal process. There are more photos taken this time, everyone wants a spot with the ‘idol’ and Itsuki is gleefully jumping around snapping on his phone, shouting things like ‘kawaii’ and ‘moe’ to Shoma’s indifferent face. One last routine photo with Marin and he could take this costume off.

Unlocking his phone, Shoma stares at the picture set as his wallpaper, an image of Yuzu from the back, crouched down by the street as he tries to approach an unsuspecting cat. Smiling fondly, Shoma quickly excused himself to the toilet, wanting a little privacy to hopefully talk to his boyfriend while he’s still in this particular attire. Fixing his wig in the mirror, Shoma presses the video call button. It took 4 rings before a disgruntled voice answered him, the screen pitch black.

“Shoma…..it’s almost 5 in the morning.”

“Good morning to you too, Hanyu. Isn’t it almost time for you to be awake?” Shoma said in the most high-pitched voice he could muster, putting his camera phone high above his head for the perfect angle, it doesn’t take much effort since he’s well known to have a squeaky voice, he has learnt to accept it. Holding his breath, Shoma heard the gasp and rapid rustling as Yuzuru caught a glimpse of him, the screen going blurry before Yuzuru appears, hair disheveled, eyes wide.

“Holy shit, Shoma. Is that really you?!” Yuzuru hissed, phone so close to his face all Shoma could see is his eyes and nose.

“Shoko." Shoma huffed. "And which other girl would call you at 5am?” 

“I miss you, Yuzu.” Smiling fondly, Shoma takes in Yuzuru’s exhausted sleepy face, from his unruly hair, bloodshot eyes, down to his gaping mouth.

“Beautiful.” Yuzuru muttered before he can stop himself. “Who did your make up? I need to send them gifts.”

Shoma rolled his eyes, lifting a finger to tap his cheek. “Rika and Marin. They even added glitters.”

“When you said you’re challenging yourself, I didn’t know it’ll be....THIS." Yuzuru gestures, grinning widely. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Who was it that wanted me to bring in that EVA costume to Canada the minute I called?” Shoma said, pulling on the high collar of his blouse, feeling the itch. “There’s no way my mother wouldn’t question me if she saw me handling it again.”

Frustrated, Shoma lets out a huff, tugging on the ribbon and loosening it. “Why do high collars itch all the time?” he whines, untangling the ribbon and opening the first few button of the blouse, unaware of the eyes hungrily watching his every move.

“Shoma…..do you have any idea how you look right now?” Yuzuru whispers. “Are you alone in there? Lock the door.”

“Are you serious, Yuzu. Now?”

“Hey, you can’t come to Canada and I miss seeing you, and now that you’re dressed like this….” Yuzuru vaguely waves at the camera. “A great opportunity shouldn’t be missed.”

Shoma wants to slap that grin off of Yuzuru’s cheeky face. But the thrill of getting off in public, dressed like this, with Yuzuru watching thousand of miles away sends the heat rushing down, pooling low on his stomach.

“I hate you, Yuzu.” Shoma hissed as he walks towards the door and swiftly locks it, turning one of the lights off.

“And I love you.”

“You owe me one.” Shoma huffs and tries to hops onto the sink counter, hearing Yuzuru laughs trough the phone at his attempts. “This hoop skirt makes everything hard. I’m so glad we don’t have to wear heels.” grumbled Shoma as he successfully climbed onto the sink counter, laying his back against the cool mirror. “Maybe I should put the phone against the wall, make you watch from far huh? Or maybe just the sound.”

“Anything, Shoma. Please.” Shoma heard the rustle of bed sheets as Yuzuru moves to make himself comfortable, a pillow propped against his back, hand quickly unbuttoning the top of his pajama shirt, a sly grin in place. Any trace of sleep wiped from his face.

“Pervert.” Shoma hissed as he scrambles to take the toilet paper and places the phone down hearing Yuzuru whine when all he got was the view of the ceiling.

"Shomaaaaaaa. Please don't tell me you're just gonna make me listen to you jack off? I want to watch."

Picking his phone back up and settling himself more comfortably, Shoma points the camera towards his skirt. "Now will you shut up and enjoy or I'll hang up."

"Who was it that said Nathan is his favourite skater again? Now up."

Huffing, Shoma bring his knees up, letting the skirt falls to his hips, exposing his thighs clad in tight black leggings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoma cancelling his trip to Canada makes me re-write the entire plot.  
Btw, I've never written smut so the next chapter would be a trip. Stay tuned!


	3. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp my 1st attempt at quick rushed smut. This chapter is dedicated to my a.m.a.z.i.n.g thirsty Unohoes, you know who you are.

“Hey Yuzu. Should I keep my wig on?” Running a finger from his knee right down to his inner thigh, pushing the skirt up higher, Shoma makes sure to position his camera phone to capture every movement, splaying his knees even futher.

“Fuck, yes.” Yuzuru breathe. “I want to see your expression as you come.”

“So needy.” Shoma chuckled and lifts his hips, pulling the tight leggings down to his knees, struggling to stay upright.

“I’m impressed you managed to do that without falling off the counter and breaking your phone.”

“Honestly, Yuzu if you’re gonna kill the mood I’m-“

“-NO! Please Shoma, touch yourself.”

“Then TALK to me, Yuzuru.” Whispering quietly to his phone, Shoma slithered a hand down into his skirt, tracing a finger at the outline of his hardening cock over his briefs. A small whimper escaping his lips.

“I...gosh, I want to fuck you so bad, in that.”

“I know. ” Shoma grinned, tracing the damp patch on his brief, the picture of Yuzuru kneeling between his knees eyes alight with fire as he sucks on the dam cloth, sucking it between his teeth, has never been so tempting.

“Fuck Shoma.I want to remove your underwear with my teeth and lick that pre-cum dripping from your cock.” Yuzuru said, breathy and impatient. His eyes hooded as he stares down onto his phone screen, hand slipped into his pajama pants, tugging his hardening cock softly.

“Yes….” Shoma hissed. Slipping his briefs off and pushing it down to his knees. “I’m so wet, Yuzu…” Grasping his hard cock in one hand, Shoma traces a finger against its slit, moaning as his cock jump and a fresh bead of fluid trickles out onto his finger.

“I can’t wait to put my hands on you, Shoma. To draw that hard cock of yours deep into my mouth, sucking you dry.” Yuzuru added.

“Please…” Gathering the liquid pooling at the slit, Shoma rubs his cock up and down in a slow languid motion, from the base to the tip of its head, picturing Yuzu with his mouth wrapped around his cock, lips stretched, tongue dragging against the veins. “Yuzu, I want…”

“Finger yourself Shoma, let me in you.”

Knocking his head against the mirror, Shoma releases his weeping cock with a groan and slips his fingers down towards his hole, tracing the outline of the muscle there. “I wanna do both but that would mean putting the phone down.” Shoma complains, and switches the front camera on instead, showing his flushed face, blown eyes, and gaping lips as he inhales sharply, a finger breaching the tense muscle.

“Lube, Shoma. Patient.” Grins Yuzuru as he licks his lips, tugging harshly on his aching cock. “You look so beautiful like this. And that wig-”

Pulling his finger away from his aching hole, Shoma drags his fingers towards his lips, giving them a slow tentative lick, putting on a show for Yuzuru. With a groan, Shoma slips three fingers into his mouth, licking around them and coating them with saliva, eyes hooded with pleasure as he stares into his phone, Yuzuru intensely watching his every move.

The soft slurping sound sends a jolt right down to his cock as Shoma pulls his fingers out, hastily dragging them down his neck, collarbone and straight down to his aching hole. A loud moan can be heard from the phone “Shoma, you’re so hot like this.”

Pushing two fingers in, Shoma licks his lips. “Stretch me open, Yuzu, please.” Impatient, Shoma alternates between light touches, tracing his rim and the tense muscles there and deep pushes, fingers knuckles deep, scissoring, and pushing against his prostate, leaving him bent over and gasping.

“I want to be in you so bad. Flip that skirt over your beautiful ass and just-” hearing Yuzuru groan Shoma flicked his eyes towards the screen, staring keenly at Yuzuru’s parted mouth and flushed face, bangs falling over his dark, intense eyes, burned with lust and deep want, hand impatiently tugging.

“Yes. Fuck me, Yuzu.” Mewling, Shoma pushed a third finger in, curling his fingers against his prostate with a hard press, and pulls; stretching the muscle at his rim, back arching, knocking his head against the mirror, trembling. Overwhelmed, Shoma gave a loud moan and slapped the back of his hand against his mouth, his grip on the phone slacking.

“Shoma…Fuck-“ Yuzuru moans as the camera showed Shoma’s hand hastily shoved under the skirt, fingers knuckle deep, rhythmically fucking himself. “I can’t wait to press you into the mattress and fuck you till you can’t walk.”

“Yuzu, please. I’m so close.” Shoma feels his body shook, his untouched cock flushes red, jerking and dribbling a steady amount onto his skirt, the muscles in his stomach quivered. Just one last push for the tight spring in his stomach to uncoil and pushes him over the edge.

“Fuck, Shoma. I love you, so much.” Breath hitching, Shoma stills, body going taut and rigid, heels digging into the counter as his muscles tense, clamping tight around his fingers before he comes with a full body shudder; mouth agape with a silent cry as thick milky cum spilled against his skirt and blouse. The crystal white liquid shines brightly against the black fabric of the costume.

Head swimming, body writhing, Shoma barely registers the loud groan coming from his phone as Yuzu comes, the image of Shoma coming sending him over the edge. Pulling his fingers out, Shoma breathes heavily, slumping against the mirror, staring against the ceiling, phone slack in his grip.

“You’re amazing, Shoma.” Lifting his phone to stare at Yuzuru with half lidded eyes, Shoma preens, lifting his stained hand and touching his skirt, body plaint as he stretches languidly in front of the camera, satiated and happy.

“I stained it, for you Yuzu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Itsuki, Shoma called him for some fresh new clothes. Of course he can't leave the toilet like that. The tissues doesn't help. He smells of smex. Shoma had to eat the veggies off of Itsuki's plate for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language but we all got a story to tell. Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion. Hit me up at @ syuichiNs on twitter if you want.


End file.
